Dudley
by Poppy67
Summary: Cousins reunited...
1. Chapter 1

Disclosure- Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dudley, and all the other hosts of characters from Harry Potter, that I may use in my story all belong to the lovely JK (Jo) Rowling.

"Hey, are you leaving soon?"

"Oh, hey Harry, when did you get back?"

"Just now actually… I was wondering if you had some time to talk."

Ron was standing in the middle of his ministry office stuffing his robes in his bag. He, Hermione, and Rose were leaving for the Burrow later that afternoon, and Molly insisted that he bring his official robes home to be cleaned.

"What's up?"

"Well, I've found Dudley."

"Blimey, I thought you'd given that up about a year ago. What's he doing, torturing kittens for a living?"

Harry slumped down on the sofa and sighed deeply.

"Okay, that was a little strong, I admit…" said Ron sheepishly.

"No, it's not that. I never thought I would come away feeling more sorry for him than I ever did for myself when I was younger."

"Firstly mate, where's he at? Is he in some kind of trouble? Although, mind you, I wouldn't be surprised…"

"How much time do you have honestly? "

"Honestly…I've got two hours max. Hermione's not been feeling well and she wants me home at exactly 3pm. She doesn't want to take off with Rosie alone, in case she gets ill."

"God, Ron, I'm sorry. I didn't know Hermione was so badly off. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm just finding out myself mate. I sent Pig last night with a note that I'd be late getting home today and that she should take Rose on without me, and she sent me back a Howler."

Harry let out a whistle and shook his head sympathetically.

"She used my middle name and all mate, so whatever you've got to say…say it fast so I don't miss my deadline."

"Right, well, I found Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's new address a few weeks ago. I'd been back to #4 Privet Drive a few times and once I saw it was being rented out, I went up to the front door and enquired about the owners. I told them that I was a former tenant and just wanted to get in contact and say hello. "

"Muggles, Ron interrupted, gotta love em. They're so trusting..."

"True."

"So, you got the address and invited yourself over, did you?"

"I watched the house for a few days. I saw Uncle Vernon more than Aunt Petunia as he left the house more. Aunt Petunia would occasionally go out to the shops but never for long."

"What about Dudley?"

"I didn't see him until yesterday."

Ron almost didn't hear Harry. The chair he'd flopped into was in direct sight of a picture of Hermione and Rose. They were both smiling and waving at him. Hermione with her thick hair pulled back in a pony-tail and baby Rose with her red hair, wild and free and as curly and thick as her mum's. Hermione had just caught up with Rose in the back garden after Rose had led her on a chase. Ron had called out to them and quickly took the picture. He'd snapped it just in time before Rose wiggled loose and was dashing away from her mum again, as fast as her little legs would take her.

"Oh sorry, Harry, what did you say?"

"I said that I saw him yesterday."

"Oh, right, so what's wrong with him?"

"He a little changed." Harry hedged.

Ron, who had been in danger of being distracted again, said, "I'm not seeing the problem here mate…"

"Well, Uncle Vernon left his usual time in the morning and about an hour later, I was surprised to see Aunt Petunia leaving as well. Normally, she leaves with him if she's going out."

"Okay…"

Harry sighed again and closed his eyes as he leaned his head back on the sofa. He was so tired. He didn't dare tell Ron he'd been practically camping outside of his Aunt and Uncle's house for days now. He'd found the address about two weeks ago and had been under his invisibility cloak across the street for a solid week. He'd lied to Ginny and told her that he was on a secret mission. He knew if he said that, then she wouldn't try and find out where he was from Ron. He felt like such a heel.

"Ow, Harry exclaimed, what'd you do that for?"

Ron had balled up several pieces of parchment and threw it Harry's head.

"I'm on a deadline here, Ron yelled back, what the bloody hell happened with your cousin?"

"Jeez, alright…" Harry said as he rubbed the side of his head where the hard paper ball had struck. Ron on the other hand was busily making a few extra in case Harry wasted more precious time.

"I figured since Aunt Petunia was leaving without Uncle Vernon that she wouldn't be gone long so, I thought I'd just get a look at the house up close. I went into the back garden and just as I walked around the corner of the house, I saw a figure walking quickly into the rear door."

"Someone was trying to break in?" Ron asked.

"That's what I thought, so I followed him. I don't care if my relationship with Aunt Petunia is non-existent. I didn't want her coming home to a burglar or worst."

"I totally agree." said Ron.

"Well, once I got in the back door, I listened out for movements and then I saw him heading up the stairs. I put my cloak on again and followed."

"Was he nicking stuff on the way?"

"No, he wasn't picking up anything. Once I got upstairs, I only caught a glimpse of his back as he went into a bedroom. He closed the door and then nothing."

"That filthy bastard, wonder if he was waiting for your aunt to return home."

"That's just what I was thinking, so I readied my wand and sat on the top step and waited for him to come out."

"It's weird he'd close himself off in a bedroom like that though…"

"Well it turns out it wasn't a burglar after all. The guy opened up the door and turns out it was Dudley."

"Blimey Harry, seems as if you'd be able to recognize your own cousin."

"That's just it, he's Dudley, but he doesn't look like the Dudley that I remembered. He's skinny now with long dirty hair."

"Wow, said Ron, he has changed…"

"Yeah, as soon as he came out of the bedroom, I was able to see his face clearly and it was Dudley alright, tall and skinny. I was just about to say something, but then thought better as I was sitting on his top stair hiding under an invisibility cloak."

"Yeah, he might not appreciate you breaking into his house." Ron said as he laughed.

"Well, just as I was deciding what to do, I hear the front door open."

"Was it your Uncle?"

"No. Aunt Petunia yelled up the stairs to let Dudley know she was at home. I tried to make my way down, but when she didn't hear him respond she came up the stairs and blocked my path. Dudley, who was just there in the hallway, had quickly gone back into his room and this time I could hear the lock click."

"He locked his door?"

"Yeah, I hurried further into the hallway as I couldn't move past Aunt Petunia without her feeling the cloak. She walked up to his room and pressed her face into the door. She was calling him Dudlykins. I'm home Dudlykins, open the door for mummy."

"Dudlykins, Isn't he our age?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, we're only a few months apart."

"I wonder if I'll be calling Rose, Rosie when she's 26 years old." Ron said as he glanced once again at the waving picture of Hermione and Rose.

Harry smiled as he looked over to Ron and saw the dreamy look on his face and answered, "Probably."

"Back to Dudlykins, Ron said, sounds like he's still a prat."

"I thought I could get out of there when Aunt Petunia turned to leave, but she reversed herself so quickly on the stairs and came back to his door that I was once again trapped in the hallway. She pressed her face back to the door and began pleading with him."

"Pleading…?"

"Yeah, please Dudlykins speak to me, please come out and eat downstairs, please open this door, on and on..."

"Sounds like he needs to be sent a howler…"

Harry laughed to think that Ron was still hurting from the one he received from Hermione.

"Hermione must be really sick to send you a howler." Harry said.

"God, it was horrible, she sounds too much like mum. Ron...ald…Bil...li..us…Weasley… Ron imitated Hermione. I'm telling you mate, if you make me late, I'm going to hit you with more than a balled up piece of paper.

"Well, I wanted to leave once Aunt Petunia went back down stairs for good, but I just couldn't. I needed to know what was going on with Dudley, why he had lost so much weight and why he was hiding in his room."

"Sounds like drugs to me Harry. He's got the classic signs, long dirty hair, huge weight loss, hiding in his room and not responding. I'd say he's got some drug problems. From what I can remember he wasn't exactly hanging out with the chess club."

"Again, that's what I thought, but I still wanted to speak to him myself. I sat down outside his door and waited."

"For how long…?" Ron asked.

"I've been in their since mid-morning yesterday."

"Harry…" Ron said his name in a drawn out fashion. He couldn't believe Harry was admitting to breaking into a muggle home, and stalking the residents. It was just too weird even if they were his family.

"I know, it sounds crazy."

"You got that right."

"I just had to find out what was going on. I took some of Aunt Petunia's magazines from the loo and sat under my cloak outside his bedroom. He was brought his tea but it sat there and got cold. He was brought supper and he let that get cold. I was tempted to eat it for him, but I didn't want to give Aunt Petunia any satisfaction to think that he was responding."

"That's the spirit…" said Ron with a laugh.

"Aunt Petunia kept returning to his door all evening, and then when Uncle Vernon got home, he did the same. About 3am, Dudley cracked open his door. I'd fallen asleep for a bit. He looked up and down the hallway and then he began speaking…"

"He what…?"

Before Harry could answer Ron, a letter came whizzing into the office. Percy wanted to see his brother as soon as possible on very important business. Ron, who had grown that much closer to Percy as well as George, excused himself right away and left the room.

Harry leaned his head back once again on the sofa and replayed the conversation he had with Dudley.

"Harry, Dudley whispered, you're there aren't you?"

Harry was shocked that Dudley seemed to be speaking to him. He wasn't looking in the right area, but he was definitely speaking to Harry.

"Harry, I can see your feet. Please answer me."

Harry still did not speak and just as Dudley was ducking back into his room, Harry pushed past him and closed the door.

"How long have you've known I've been there?"

"Hours ago…"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Harry didn't want to sound angry but he couldn't help the pique that was reflected in his voice.

"I was afraid. I thought you'd come back to punish me. I thought you were going to use your magic on me."

Harry calmed down at the visible fear he could see on Dudley's face and hear in his voice. He took a calming breath and waited a few moments before responding.

"I would never use magic on you. I would never hurt any of you."

"I know that now, but it was a shock to feel you were in the house and not be able to see you. I opened the door earlier and thought you'd gone, but then I saw the small trash bin move and realized you were sitting outside my door."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked again.

"Why didn't you? Dudley responded. Harry, if you haven't noticed, it's you who are standing in my house."

Harry suddenly felt very silly. Before the war began, he believed that he and Dudley had reached some rapprochement. Dudley told him that he didn't think he was a waste of space and from that Harry always had it in his mind to one day find Dudley and tell him the same. As Harry survived the war and was able to leave his sad and lonely past firmly behind him, his thoughts often went back to that other boy at #4 Privet Drive, that other boy who was just as abused from neglect as he had been. He couldn't stop himself from wondering what had happened to Dudley.

"How are you Dudley?" Harry asked.

Dudley smiled and the tension seemed to evaporate out of the room.

"I'm fine now."

"Now…?"

"Yes, Dudley said without a trace of embarrassment, now that you're here."

"I'm sorr…" both Harry and Dudley stopped speaking as they realized that they were each saying the same thing.

"You don't need to say sorry" said Dudley.

"I left you with them Dudley, and after the war, I didn't come back and get you. I wish I would have made up with you before now."

"No Harry, it was me, I was the prat. We'd gone to live in Ireland for two years. Mum was afraid; she didn't want to let me out of her sight. I often wondered who was looking after you. I started to think about all those years when I had two bed rooms and you were sleeping under the stairs. I was ashamed of my parents but most of all of myself."

"We were kids Dudley. You couldn't have helped me."

"I could have spoken up. I was so spoiled Harry. After you saved my life, I began to change, but before I could really show you, we had to leave. I asked Mum and Dad to look for you over and over, but they wouldn't do it. I began looking for you myself, but I didn't know any magical families and I didn't know where your friends the Weasleys lived. When we moved back to England, I insisted we move into a house with a chimney and whenever I was alone, I'd climb inside it and call your name, hoping that you would somehow hear me. "

Without thinking Harry said, "It doesn't work like that…"

"Yeah, I know now…" Dudley laughed.

"I began quietly searching for you as well." Harry said.

"You did?"

"Yeah, as soon as the war was over... I asked friends at the Ministry to look out for you. I realize now they wouldn't have found you with my description."

Dudley instinctively looked down at himself and smiled.

"Yeah, this is the change I wanted to tell you about. I realized that I didn't really need to eat as much food as Mum put in front of me. Every plate of food she gave me, I would cut everything in half. I gave those portions to you."

"To me…?"

"Yes, when I looked at all the food mum was giving me; I'd ask myself, who's feeding Harry. What did Harry have to eat today? When Mum asked me what I was doing I told her that I was making sure Harry had something to eat tonight. She cried, but she only told me not to worry about you, as you were a freak and could conjure up any food you liked at anytime. I didn't think that was true, because if you could, then you wouldn't have gone hungry all those nights you lived with us. I thought they would be remorseful, but I was wrong."

Harry didn't know what to say. Anything he could think of sounded so inconsequential in his mind. Finally, he turned to Dudley and said, "Thanks Big D." He'd have to drop the "Big" but as it was exactly what he'd said to Dudley 9 years ago, it seemed appropriate.

"Dudley, the weight change is great, but why are you living out of your bedroom and what's with the long greasy hair?"

Dudley laughed…

"I'm sorry for saying that." Harry said.

"Oh don't be, this was all apart of my plan. This was my way to wear down Mum and Dad. I thought if I became a waste of space myself, then they'd do something and help me to find you. I began refusing to come out of my room. I wouldn't eat at the table. I stopped letting Mum wash and cut my hair and finally, I refused to wear clothes. I've been wearing these PJs for 2 weeks now."

While Dudley said this with some pride, Harry couldn't stop himself from letting Dudley know that from the smell, he could tell that Dudley was refusing to bath as well.

Dudley laughed out loud this time. Harry tried to quite him down, but it was difficult as he was laughing as well. Once Dudley caught his breath, he told Harry not to worry about his mum and dad as this was another tactic Dudley used.

"Tactic…?

"Yes, Dudley said with a smile still on his lips. During the middle of many nights, I like to disrupt Dad's sleeping. I laugh and talk and scream sometimes. I always say I'm speaking to you. After three years, Dad learned how to sleep through it."

"So you've been laughing and talking during the middle of the night these last six years?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I know it's crazy, but why stop a good thing. I only really do it sporadically, just to keep them on their toes."

"Dudley, I want you to come visit me. I didn't know how our meeting was going to go, so I'm not prepared for you to live with me, but if you can clean yourself up, I'll come back later tonight and take you to meet my family."

"You have a family Harry?"

"Yes, Harry responded with a catch in his throat, now you don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm married to a wonderful woman named Ginny and we have two sons, James and Albus, and a little girl named Lilly."

Before Dudley could say anything else, Harry told him to get clean and to not tell his parents anything about Harry, his visit or Dudley's upcoming trip. Dudley watched as Harry disappeared right before his eyes. He continued sitting for 10 minutes before he jumped up to take his first bath in weeks. Later he would stop at the barbers and once home he would pack a bag. He thought about his parents, but he knew they would never change, but he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by.

"Okay, sorry about that Harry. Where were we?" Ron asked.

Harry had fallen into a very peaceful sleep before Ron's voice woke him up.

"Oh, sorry Ron, have I made you late?"

"No, but I do need to get a move on…"

"Yeah…right."

"So, you found Dudley…broke into his house…stalked him outside his bedroom and what else?" Ron said as he stuffed Percy's robes in his bag to be cleaned as well.

"Um nothing else, except, Dudley's going to be staying at the Burrow for a few weeks."

As soon as Harry said the words, he disapparated, amazingly he could actually hear Ron yelling, "Bloody Hell…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

(I'm sorry if I have the years off…I want them to be 26yrs old and for story purposes, I need Lilly to be in existence…forgive me in advance all you age keeper uppers :-D )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclosure- Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dudley, and all the other hosts of characters from Harry Potter, that I may use in my story all belong to the lovely JK (Jo) Rowling.

"Come here sweetie…" said Hermione.

"I want to see Daddy…" came the insistent reply from Hermione's daughter.

Hermione was sitting on the sofa facing the fire-place. She was exhausted. She hadn't had a good night sleep in days. She was waiting almost as impatiently for her husband Ron as was their little girl Rose. Ron had been gone away from them on assignment for a week and they both missed him.

"I know baby."

Hermione pointed at the family clock, a gift from Ron's parents, "Daddy's on his way home, he should be coming any second now. Come sit on the sofa with mummy."

Hermione watched her little red-haired angelic daughter give the fire-place another walk through as she was making certain her daddy wasn't stuck inside the chimney stack. Having assured herself that daddy wasn't there, Rose then walked over to join her on the sofa. As Hermione smoothed her daughter's wayward coppery curls, she smiled as she thought how much Rose looked like her father. Rose was four years old, but as everyone mentioned, she was tall for her age, she had freckles across her nose, and flame red curly hair. She was very active physically as well as very inquisitive and smart. She loved to read with her mum and race around on the front of her daddy's broom when he would take her up in the air. Today was the first day of both Ron and Hermione's vacations. While they didn't live too far from his parent's house in the Burrow, it was still far enough away and filled with so many nostalgic memories to be the best place to rest and relax when they had time off from the Ministry. Hermione was most especially looking forward to being pampered by Molly, while Dad and Grand-Dad and an assortment of cousins and Aunts and Uncles would most definitely be pampering their Rose.

Hermione settled her daughter next to her and with one look at Crookshanks who had jumped up and snuggled on the back of the sofa; she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The flash of green light did not penetrate Hermione's dreams, she did not see her husband step out of the fire-place, nor did she see him pick up his daughter or hear little Rosie's delighted screams as she was whirled around in his arms. Hermione also did not even feel when Crookshanks jumped down on her head as he went to greet Pigwidgeon who came flying in through the window. She was surprised to learn all this happened after her husband had gathered up all their suitcases, caged Pig, placed all in the fire-place along with Rose, Crookshanks, and herself whom he was cradling in his arms as he threw down some floo powder and they arrived at the Burrow.

"What's happened? Molly exclaimed. Why are you carrying her?"

This is the point at which Hermione finally opened her eyes.

"What? We're here?" Hermione asked groggily.

Molly had picked up Rose and placed her other arm around Hermione in a hug. She was leading both of them away and into the kitchen.

"How are you feeling dear?"asked Molly.

"I haven't been feeling well at all Hermione responded." Hermione was a very strong person but she did love Molly's brand of TLC, which included food, hugs, and ample side-eye at Ron for not always treating, in his mother's opinion, his wife and the mother of her beautiful grand-daughter, like the angel that she was…"

"Hello to you as well Mum." Ron said as he watched the backs of his family as they were lead away.

"Join the club Ronnie," said George as he came up and patted Ron on the back. Angelina and Roxanne have been in there since I've been here. Freddie's been out back tinkering with Grand-dad and I've been sat on the sofa wondering if Mum knows I exist."

Ron and George shared a hug and as he was releasing Pig from his cage, Ron meekly complained that he hadn't even had a chance to speak to Hermione himself as she was asleep the entire time he was in the house.

George chuckled as he helped Ron take their suitcases up the stairs.

"What's this I hear about Harry bringing his cousin for a few weeks?" asked George.

"Your guess is as good as mine mate. One minute he's telling me that he's found him after 9 year and the next he apparating away just after he drops a bombshell about his coming here to stay."

"He sent Mum and Dad an owl yesterday. They've been incredibly excited. I remember him when Fred and I went to pick up Harry with Dad, back then he was the size of a mini…a mini…well, I don't know what exactly, but I just remember thinking that he ate a lot."

Ron laughed.

"Well, all I heard, said Ron, was that his cousin Dudley's changed, he's super skinny, has long and dirty hair, and is some kind of a shut-in. It blew my mind when he said that he'd be bringing him here to stay for a few weeks. I thought I was going to be on vacation as well, but now it sounds like I'll have to watch his every move around the family."

"Well, I feel your pain there Ronnie, we're only the welcoming committee. Once we've all looked him up and down and made him feel as uncomfortable as possible me, Angelina, and the kids are heading back home. I can't be doing with sheltering weirdoes around my family."

"And I can…?" Ron asked.

George patted him on the back again as they'd settled all the cases in Ron's room. "Yes, my elite Auror of a little brother…you can."

Percy met Ron and George at the bottom of the stairs. He'd already been in the kitchen and given all the female Weasleys hugs.

"So when does this amazing cousin of Potter's get here?"

"Is that what Harry told you he was, or are you just being incredibly optimistic?" George asked as he hugged his older brother.

"I think it's best if we start out high and then go down the scale as the visit wears on." Remarked Percy as he received a pat on the back from Ron.

"Good old Percy..."said a smiling George.

"Angelina says Freddie's out back with Dad, I'll go say hello before the special guest arrives."

"I'll come with you said Ron, I haven't said hello either, actually, I haven't even had a moment to properly say hello to my own wife."

"Yeah, Mum mentioned something about that…" said Percy

Ron shook his head and groaned. He'd be expecting a small lecture from Molly this evening while Hermione would sit and smile in agreement.

Just as Percy and Ron, left through a side door, Ginny, Jamie, Albus and Lilly all came through the fire-place. George, who was hugging his sister hello, was practically pushed aside by his mother, who engulfed her in a hug of her own. Hermione and Angelina took their turns giving out hugs and George took this moment to ask his daughter if she remembered him. Angelina swatted his arm for being silly, and gave him a nice hug of her own. Once the kids found out that Uncles Ron, Percy and Cousin Freddie were in the back possibly having fun without them, they all raced away from their own parents without a second glance.

"Harry's cousin Dudley was too afraid to attempt travel by Floo so Harry will be along shortly. They're driving the car."

"Car, Molly asked, when did you get a car?"

"About four hours ago. Harry's going to leave it with Dad and have him get it to flying."

"Good idea, said Molly, I'd worry too much if Harry tried to actually drive you and the kids around."

"So, what's your new brother-in-law like sis?" George asked.

Ginny sat down on the sofa and smiled.

"Well, that's a good sign." Said Hermione…

"I couldn't believe Harry asked if he could stay at the Burrow, said Ginny, but I wasn't at all surprised when Dad responded right away to bring him. Harry went back to get Dudley and he was totally not what I expected, clean, hair cut short and dressed in clothing and not unwashed pajamas. The biggest surprise is how nice and sensitive he is…"

"That is a relief…" Angelina said

"Come on everybody, Molly chimed in, Daddy spoke to Harry extensively about his cousin. You all know he wouldn't let someone deranged come and stay with us, especially when we have a house full of our precious babies."

"And by that she means the grand-kids…" interrupted George.

"Go on Ginny dear, Molly said still laughing, tell us about Dudley."

"Well, Harry was introducing him to the kids and of course we briefed them all and told them to be on their best behavior. So Jamie shook his hand and then almost as suddenly he raced out of the room. Harry excused him and then Albus shook his hand and ran out after his brother. Well, Lilly just stared at him for about 2 minutes. I mean it was becoming almost uncomfortable, and then suddenly she smiled and walked up to him, he thought she wanted to tell him something, like a secret, so he leaned down, and she hugged him."

"Well, that's pouring it on rather thick wouldn't anyone say…" said George.

Hermione, Angelina, and Molly all shushed George so they could hear the rest…

"Mum, before we could say or do anything Dudley began crying."

"Oooo, that's too lovely…" said Molly as Hermione and Angelina each shook their heads in agreement.

"Lord, there's too much estrogen in this room. Where are my brothers so we can rip Dudley's crying to shreds, like real men…?"

Angelina looked out the window and saw the car coming up the path.

"Go gather everyone George, the special guest has arrived." Angelina spoke to her husband.

Ron had made it into the house before anyone else. He had Rose in his arms and headed straight for Hermione. He handed Molly the baby and pulled Hermione into the kitchen behind him.

"Ron, Harry and his cousin are coming, did you see?" Hermione asked as she was pulled along...

As soon as the door closed behind them, Ron hauled Hermione into his arms and right into a deep kiss. When Ron felt Hermione responding, he pulled back and said, "Come on, let's go meet this cousin." Hermione stopped him and pulled his face back down to her lips and began kissing him again. "You've been gone five days Ronald, who cares about Harry's cousin."

"Well, that's more like it." Ron said as he resumed kissing his wife.

When Hermione decided she was sufficiently kissed, she rested her head on Ron's chest and asked him softly if he was ready to have another baby.

"Hermione…" Ron breathed out as he cupped her face and gave her one more deep kiss. Is this why you've been ill?"

"Yes, I found out earlier today."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, the healer gave me some medicine for the nausea. It made me a bit sleepy this morning, but I feel fine now. So…"

"So…?"

"Are you ready to have another baby?" Hermione asked again.

Ron cupped Hermione's face again and made her look at him, "Yes...kiss…Yes…Kiss…Yes."

By the time Hermione and Ron came out of the kitchen, Harry, Dudley, and the entire Weasley/Potter clans were gathered in the sitting area. Hermione wasn't embarrassed at all when Harry gave her a knowing smile.

Harry drew Dudley's attention to the kitchen door, "Dudley, now here are my very best friends in the entire world, Ron and Hermione, parents of adorable little Rose here…"

Hermione and Ron focused their gaze on a very nice looking gentleman; he had tears in his eyes, as he made his way over to them both with his hand outstretched…

"It's very nice to meet you." Dudley said.

"Yeah, and you as well," Hermione and Ron answered.

"I tell you mate, you don't look anything like I imagined."Ron said as he glanced over to Harry.

"Oh, well, I thought it best to clean myself up a bit before I met Harry's family. It was only a tactic anyway."

"A failed one if you ask me, but to each their own. You and Harry got there in the end no matter how many years it's taken to find one another." Percy spoke up.

"Yeah, it was a pretty crap plan, but I didn't know how to do anything on my own. Where to look…? Who to contact…? Mum and Dad handle everything, I was utterly lost."

"Hey Dudley, said Percy, I didn't mean that to come out as such a criticism. I think neither you nor Harry were well served by your parents. It's a credit to you both that you two are standing here together now."

"Thanks Percy." Harry said.

"Well, said Arthur, I say we all go outside and have a nice evening supper. The tables are already set, and I'm sure we're all starving."

Everyone began filing out of the sitting room and making their way to the backyard where Freddie, Jamie, Albus and Lilly were finishing setting the cutlery beside the plates. The backyard was full of circular lights which hung in the air, ready to further brighten up the area before the sun fully set. After everyone had taken a seat, Dudley stood up and appeared as if he was going to speak, but instead, he rushed off back into the house.

"And there go the water-works…" George said as he watched the back door close.

"George!" yelled every female at the table, Ron and Arthur on the other hand began laughing which got them added hard looks from their wives. Hermione wasn't as successful with her glare at Ron, because as soon as he smiled a sheepish grin at her, her eyes turned all dewy.

Harry caught up with Dudley in the sitting area.

"Why is everybody being so nice to me?"

Harry took a deep breath and said, "They're all nice to you because they're simply really nice people. Believe it or not, not all wizards and witches are evil. These are some of the very best people you will ever meet in your life…if you're lucky."

Dudley still had his back to Harry and was looking at the floor. "But they don't know me…I was mean to you. How can you ever forgive me?"

"Dudley, when I told you that I had been through a war, I meant it. I wasn't just there, I lead people in combat. I saw my class-mates die at 16 and 17 years old. A few years before that I saw, a god-father whom I never knew I had, die right before my eyes. I used to ask myself all the time, why me, why do they want to help me?"

"But I haven't been through a war Harry. I'm just me, Dudley. I don't even know how to purchase clothes at the store. I just feel so strange that everyone is being so nice and welcoming."

"I know exactly how you feel. From the time Ron and his brothers brought me here, they've been my family, and now I've found you so that makes you a part of this family as well."

"He's right you know, said George from the doorway. You're Harry's cousin; he's a part of this family, so that makes you a part of the family. Don't over-think it Duds, we're just nice people."

Dudley was about to say Thank you, when he looked down to see Lilly. She had taken his hand in hers and said, "Cousin Dudley, I saved you a seat. You can sit next to me."

Dudley looked as if he was going to break down again.

"Listen mate, if you don't get a hold of those tears, said George, I am going skewer you all night long. I'm warning you now, I can't help myself..."

"He's right cousin, unless you want his wife kicking him under the table all through supper, I suggest you dry your eyes so that we can go back outside."

Dudley did just that as well as took a few deep breaths to steady himself before smiling down at Lilly and gently squeezing her hand for comfort.

"Shall we go back out Lilly?"

"Yes."

No sooner had Dudley stepped out the back door than he was engulfed in hugs. Lilly lead him to a small table with Roxanne and Rose to which they all finally sat down to eat.

THE END

(I have always wanted Dudley and Harry to be truly reconciled and I have wanted Dudley to be able to break away from his parents. I hope, if and when JK writes more, she will include Dudley's journey to adulthood and of course, I hope for it to be good.)


End file.
